leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Viren/HIstory
Viren debuted in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, where he arrived at Paniola Ranch, keen to buy the area and turn it into a resort hotel. After and his family declined his offer to purchase their ranch, he began to harass them, which infuriated Kiawe. As a result, Kiawe challenged him to a , but Kiawe's unsuccessful attempt at using a Z-Move with gave Viren the win. Viren returned the next day and had a rematch against Kiawe, but was defeated. Despite this, Viren refused to acknowledge defeat and called for his henchmen who arrived in digger trucks, ready to destroy the ranch, even when Kiawe, his family, and friends stood their ground, he wasn't fazed and told his henchmen to knock them aside. But unfortunately for Viren, Officer Jenny arrived with a warrant for his arrest, the charge against him being forging land ownership documents, with additional charges of trespassing and malicious destruction of property (both legal and private). Viren and his henchmen tried to flee, but they were thwarted by police cars and subdued by Officer Jenny's before being taken away. In A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, Viren tried to buy out the Battle Royal Dome using the Revengers. When the Revengers were defeated by and the , he attempted to challenge the masked fighters himself with his , but and swiftly sent Pangoro flying out of the ring and into its Trainer, knocking them both out. In The Long Vault Home!, Ash encountered Viren as he was overseeing the construction of a resort known as Viren Tower (Japanese: ブルガンタワー Bourgain Tower). Two days later, the Ultra Beast made its way into the construction site, forcing the Ultra Guardians to come and investigate the area, much to Viren's annoyance. Viren, mistaking the Rampart Pokémon for a statue stand, glued a golden statue of himself onto Stakataka, causing it to go berserk in an attempt to get the statue off. The Ultra Guardians attempted to help it out, but Viren briefly got in their way. Eventually, with the assistance of Kiawe's , Ash made it on top of Stakataka and had his knock the statue off, calming it down. Though the Ultra Guardians succeeded in capturing Stakataka, Viren's statue was damaged, resulting in him deciding to call off the resort's construction in favor of a baseball stadium known as Viren Stadium with its own team instead. By the time of Living on the Cutting Edge!, the Viren Stadium and Viren Tower were completed. As a result, he and his henchmen began practicing for the inauguration ceremony of the stadium, only for a to slice the golden statue of himself in half. He later appeared on a shopping channel called (Japanese: ブルガンショッピング Bourgain Shopping), which was broadcast from Viren Tower. He presented the "Bling Bling Gold Safe", a product he described as completely indestructible. He had his and Pangoro attack the safe, inflicting no damage on it. However, Kartana appeared again and effortlessly sliced through the safe. Viren confronted Kartana with Electivire and Pangoro and demanded that it own up to its actions, but it sliced a hole in Viren Tower and escaped. In SM129, Viren watched Mr. Electric and Mad Magmar as they participated in the Manalo Conference, urging them to defeat Kiawe. However, they were promptly defeated by Kiawe's Turtonator.